ღ Karma ღ
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Antes de coger con Sasuke, lo primero que pasó por su mente fue que ni de chiste estaría en la misma situación con otra persona. Incluso haría una mueca de asco con sólo imaginarlo. Abrazos y besos húmedos… No sería con otra persona más que con él. Esa era la parte agridulce del karma; de su karma llamado Uchiha Sasuke.


¡Hola!

Ya. Sé que siempre me tardo mil vidas en publicar, y en verdad lo siento. De hecho se supone que debí venir con la actualización de otro de mis fics, pero necesitaba escribir esto, con SasuGaa... ¡Espero que les guste! :3

¡La actualización de How to save a life está en proceso! :3

Este es un one-shot hasta el momento :D Un AU Yaoi de una de mis OTP

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** Posible OoC xD

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **ღ** **KARMA** **ღ**

 **~SasuGaa~**

* * *

« _Una y otra vez, haces que me enamore de ti._

 _Una y otra vez, ni siquiera lo intentas._

 _Demasiados pensamientos que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza,_

 _Intenté vivir sin ti, cada vez que lo hago me siento muerto._

 _Sé lo que es mejor para mí, pero te quiero por encima de eso._

 _Voy a seguir desperdiciando todo mi tiempo._ »

[Over and Over-Three Days Grace]

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

Todo se ajustó en el momento perfecto: La penumbra, que apenas le permitía distinguir una forma masculina frente a él, la temperatura incatalogable en frío o calor, el temblor descontrolado en sus muslos desnudos y las 7:30 de la noche resplandeciendo en la pantalla de su celular, allá en el tocador, le indicaron a Gaara que estaba experimentando el karma en carne propia, y que lo que estaba a punto de suceder con él jamás podría ser tan dulce como agrio.

Lo primero que pasó por su mente, durante efímeros segundos, fue que ni de chiste estaría en la misma situación con Sakura, ni mucho menos con Lee. Es más, incluso arrugaría la nariz en una mueca de asco con tan sólo llegar a imaginarlo. Abrazos y entrelazadas de manos, cuerpos sudorosos y besos húmedos. No podría ser con otra persona más que con él.

Esa era la parte agridulce del karma; de su karma llamado Uchiha Sasuke.

Gaara echó el mentón hacia atrás. La vergüenza de que Sasuke le lamiera los genitales le hizo apretar sus párpados con fuerza, con la ansiedad y los nervios por que llegara el momento. Y, sin embargo, cuando la húmeda y deseosa lengua por fin recorrió la ropa interior que cubría la piel del taheño, éste no pudo sentir otra cosa más que un torrente de excitación recorriéndole desde ahí donde el moreno tenía la cabeza, hasta las puntas de los dedos de las manos, que se clavaban con fuerza sobre el colchón.

Como una virgen, tocada por primera vez, Gaara gimió.

—Bien. Hazlo.

Antes, en algún momento de rápida lucidez (tal vez cuando iba junto al moreno hacia la habitación número 20 de aquel hotel), pensó que las cosas ahora eran bastante irónicas, pues aproximadamente un mes atrás, le había dicho a Rock Lee que entre él y un tal Uchiha Sasuke no había ni habría nunca nada.

—Es una persona bastante complicada—le había dicho al de cejas pobladas.

Gaara tenía el rostro hecho un mohín, sintiéndose patético por su incapacidad de admitir que, en realidad, Sasuke era muy transparente, y más bien era él quien complicaba las cosas por su deseo de mantener un poco más lo que el Uchiha le hacía sentir.

Ni siquiera miró a los ojos a Lee cuando habló de Sasuke. No es que sintiera vergüenza, sino que no tenía ganas de mirar al rostro de otra persona cuando pensaba en el moreno.

Sin embargo, Lee, con su enorme y reluciente sonrisa disfrazando cualquier sentimiento que provocara en él el rechazo de Gaara, asintió amablemente.

—Está bien, Gaara- _kun._

El pelirrojo le dedicó a penas una mirada de reojo, fría como todas las que le había regalado desde que se conocían.

—Y aunque no haya absolutamente nada entre él y yo, no te daré una oportunidad, porque estaré pensando en él.

En realidad, aun sin Sasuke de por medio, Gaara sólo habría aceptado salir con Lee para perder el tiempo y hacerle ver que las cosas entre ellos jamás iban a darse.

—Está bien, Gaara- _kun._ Te entiendo.

El pequeño salón de la facultad quedó en un terrible silencio luego de las palabras de Lee. Gaara no quería contestarle, no quería voltear a verlo y sentir lástima por él (o que el otro fuera el que sintiera lástima). Así que decidió terminar con todo aquello, levantándose, dejando a Lee ahí solo con sus enormes audífonos e ignorando los mensajes amistosos que le mandó momentos después.

Es que, luego de tantos meses molestándose porque los mensajes y la atención que recibía eran de Lee y no de Sasuke (éste apenas le daba migajas), pensó que ahora podía sentirse tranquilo, sin nadie por ahí que le perturbara la vida.

Pero ahí estaba Gaara, más de treinta días después, bajo el yugo de Uchiha Sasuke en la cama de la habitación número 20, deseoso por quitarse la ropa y sentir los labios del moreno devorarle la boca y el pene.

¿Cómo demonios había caído tan profundo, cuando se juró a sí mismo que jamás le daría al Uchiha lo que estaba buscando?

 _«Tú lo sabías. Sabías que esto iba a pasar desde el momento en que aceptaste salir con él»._

A Sasuke le tembló una sonrisa en el rostro cuando el taheño le dio permiso de continuar. Le quitó las manos de los muslos para quitarle los pantalones, pero se trabó con las agujetas de las botas negras de Gaara.

—A ver, te ayudo—dijo el pelirrojo. Y ambos se levantaron para deshacerse de la ropa que les cubría de la cadera para abajo.

Gaara ya no tenía dudas. Los pensamientos se habían dispersado de su mente. En ese momento, lo único que quería era saber cómo se sentiría el pene de Sasuke dentro de él.

El moreno le tomó por la cadera y lo recostó sobre la cama. Parecía completamente entregado a sus impulsos, su pene estaba erecto, y se movía de un lado a otro con los movimientos que él hacía para encimarse sobre Gaara. Presionó las piernas del menor desde las rodillas, pegándolas al pecho del pelirrojo para tener un mejor acceso a sus genitales. El de ojos aguamarina cerró los ojos con vergüenza, preguntándose si Sasuke haría algún comentario de su pene.

Pero no sucedió.

Sasuke comenzó a lamer el pene del taheño con experiencia. Era como un niño al término de un castigo en el que le prohibieron comer su dulce favorito. Estaba hambriento, lamía toda la longitud y la cabeza, haciendo ruidos con la saliva y la lengua. Por su lado, Gaara entendió por fin lo que era que le hicieran sexo oral, y por qué las personas hablaban maravillas de él cuando al pelirrojo siempre le había parecido algo, si no asqueroso, bastante humillante. Exponerse de esa manera frente a alguien más…

Y ese alguien más, no era otro que ese profesor de natación tan irrelevante y común, ¿huh? Qué maldita ironía.

Qué maldito el día en el que decidió comenzar con clases de natación.

Qué maldito el día en el que Uchiha Sasuke empezó a trabajar ahí.

Qué maldito el día en el que se encontraron nadando en el mismo carril.

Gaara había aprendido a nadar cuando era apenas un niño de tres años. No es que viviera en una zona donde la natación fuera un deporte importante, pues ni siquiera estaban cerca del mar; en realidad, Karura había escuchado que entrar a la alberca le recordaría al pequeño Gaara el vientre de su madre, y así podría adquirir más fácilmente habilidades respiratorias y motrices. Además, sus dos hijos mayores ya practicaban otros deportes.

Gaara pareció disfrutar mucho sus clases durante cuatro años. Había aprendido más del cincuenta por ciento de los cuatro estilos y sus profesores decían que era, si no el mejor, bastante rápido. Sin embargo, los clavados eran para el pelirrojo como un monstruo bajo la cama. Le aterraba golpear contra el agua y que se le inundaran las fosas nasales hasta ahogarse. El pobre Gaara pasó por tal experiencia cuando, ante la presión de la competencia que organizaba la acuática durante el curso de verano, se vio obligado a subirse al banco y saltar al agua en un triste intento por entrar con una flecha perfecta.

No pasó nada de gravedad. Gaara no tragó suficiente agua para perder la consciencia, pero sí como para abandonar la natación durante ocho años.

Regresó antes de cumplir los dieciocho años, cuando descubrió que era un asco en cualquier otro deporte y que sus músculos comenzaban a atrofiarse. Todo marchó bien durante el primer año; se habituó al agua y recuperó su velocidad en apenas las primeras clases. Un mes después de su regreso, ya estaba en el nivel avanzado.

Entonces, conoció a Uchiha Sasuke.

Realmente, le es difícil recordar la primera vez que lo vio. El moreno usaba la gorra de natación especial para los profesores, cuyo color era una combinación de azul cielo y azul marino, la cual lo hacía ver indistinto a los demás profesores.

—Pásate al carril cinco, vas a nadar con el profesor—le había dicho un buen día Kakashi-sensei al pelirrojo.

Gaara obedeció a duras penas, sin encontrar excusas para quedarse con sus compañeros del cuarto carril. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al susodicho con quien iba a compartir su clase, pues creía haberlo visto ocasionalmente otras veces, y no le agradaba la idea de nadar junto a un profesor que la hacía de alumno. Le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez ese tipo sería un pedante y se pondría a criticar su forma de nadar con los demás profesores.

No es que a Gaara le importara demasiado, pero trató de mantener su distancia hasta que, un día, al final de la clase, el sujeto le impidió encaminarse a la salida de la alberca.

—Oye. Oye, tú.

Y ahí comenzó todo.

Gaara, tan serio y arisco como siempre, no hizo caso la primera vez, esperando que no le estuviesen llamando a él. Sin embargo, el moreno volvió a llamarle, y esta vez el taheño tuvo que girar el rostro hacia él con expresión recelosa.

—¿Por qué no me saludas?

—¿Disculpa? —contestó Gaara, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Por qué debería saludarte?

—Estabas en el curso de verano, ¿no? —dijo el profesor—. Yo te di clases.

—Tengo diecinueve años. No estoy en cursos de verano.

—Ah, entonces te pareces a un chico al que le di clases. Habrá tenido como catorce años.

El pelirrojo pensó que a ese tipo le faltaba un tornillo; era bastante estúpido. Solo hasta varios meses después se dio cuenta de que el estúpido fue él, al no haber captado la excusa tan barata que Sasuke usó para hablarle.

—Ajá. Probablemente—contestó el taheño secamente, en miras de terminar la incómoda conversación.

—Te confundí con él—dijo el profesor—. Tú eres el que viene los sábados a la una de la tarde, ¿no? A esa hora yo doy clases a un niño, y te veo hacer el calentamiento—mientras hablaba, se deslizaba por el agua en dirección al pelirrojo, que permaneció estático como una estatua—. Me preguntaba por qué no me saludabas.

—Ya sabes el por qué; creíste que era otra persona.

¿Y cómo alguien podría confundir a Gaara con alguien más, con ese color de pelo tan llamativo y las negras ojeras alrededor de sus ojos aguamarina? En fin, el pelirrojo quiso retomar su camino a la salida, pero de nuevo…

—¿Cómo te llamas, entonces?

—Gaara—contestó el pelirrojo, mirándole de reojo—. Adiós.

Sin embargo, ese adiós solo fue relativo. Gaara comenzó a verlo más frecuentemente los tres días que iba a la acuática, aunque sólo dos nadaban juntos. Sin embargo, el sujeto no le llamaba por su nombre. En cambio, le había apodado _"turbina"_ , porque, según él, la patada del pelirrojo era tan veloz como una. Gaara no hacía mucho caso, pero lentamente comenzó a prestarle atención.

Ese profesor, del que hasta entonces desconocía su nombre, era considerablemente mucho más rápido que él. Incluso tomando la clase de Gaara, no nadaba con todo su potencial. Sabía que su cabello era negro porque, aunque jamás lo hubiese visto fuera de la alberca, los mechones de las patillas se escapaban de la gorra azul de natación. Su nariz era grande, pero nada fuera de lo normal; era perfilada y atractiva. Sus ojos, grandes y negros como el carbón.

—¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? —preguntó el profesor otro día al final de la clase (desde entonces, tomaría el hábito de quedarse después de la hora a intentar entablar conversación con el taheño).

—Ya te lo había dicho—dijo Gaara, aun receloso—. No es culpa mía si lo olvidaste.

—Uy, eres demasiado huraño—repuso el moreno—. Bien. Intentaré adivinar: ¿Shougo? ¿Natsu? ¿Natsuo?

Ese día y tres siguientes, el moreno le insistió al pelirrojo saber su nombre. Gaara no se lo dijo, pero había de dos: o estaba comenzando a hartarse, o había encontrado una pequeña chispa de diversión en aquella extraña interacción.

—¿Tú cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Sasuke. Tengo 23.

Sasuke. El nombre del tipo que le rompería el corazón y el ano más adelante. ¿Pero cómo habría podido saberlo? En realidad, ¿cómo ignorar algo que por fin comenzaba a crecer dentro de sus sentimientos?

Gaara le dijo su nombre al moreno el día siguiente que se vieron, y fue así como se hicieron conocidos. Tal vez, Sasuke intuyó que Gaara no era extrovertido como la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, así que se fue con cuidado, jugando a aventarle chorros de agua cuando el pelirrojo hacía el calentamiento, y los sábados, cuando él estaba dándole clase a su niño y el taheño nadando en el cuarto carril; llamándole _"turbina"_ cuando nadaban juntos, haciéndolo quedar a hablar con él al final de cada clase, y, seis meses después, tranquilizando a un colérico Gaara cuando una mujer que nadaba en el carril tres empezó a escupirle groserías porque, según ella, el pelirrojo le había lanzado un chorro de agua intencional que interrumpió su nado.

—No te preocupes, esa mujer alquiló el carril completo para venir y creerse superior a los demás—dijo Sasuke, con esa voz que Gaara notó por primera vez tan encantadora. Todo rastro de enojo por aquella señora se desvaneció cuando el dedo de Sasuke le acarició el mentón y la distancia entre sus rostros se acortó—. No le hagas caso, _pequeño_ , ¿está bien?

El pelirrojo sólo pudo asentir. Jamás en sus diecinueve años de vida había sentido tanto calor en la cara.

Gaara se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que faltaba para admitir que Sasuke era la persona que le gustaba. Así de sencillo. No había mucho que discutir cuando la respiración se le cortaba de esa manera.

Oh, y un día después Rock Lee, su extraño compañero de la facultad, se le confesó.

Así que las veces posteriores que Gaara vio a Sasuke comenzó a sentir cosquillas en el estómago. Naruto, su mejor amigo, decía que eran mariposas revoloteando, felices de que el amargado y frío Gaara hubiese encontrado a alguien que hiciera reaccionar su corazón.

Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mal desde muy pronto. Gaara no pudo darse cuenta en ese momento, pero cuando Sasuke le pidió su número, tardó dos días en mandarle mensaje, y éstos eran juguetones y esporádicos. Por otro lado, la mayoría de las veces que su celular vibraba (y en cualquier hora del día), era casi cien por ciento seguro de que alguno de los mensajes pertenecía a Rock Lee.

 _«¿No se cansa de escribir? ¿Es que no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que esperar a que le conteste?»_

En realidad, estaba siendo un hipócrita. No le importaban los mensajes de Lee, por eso podía dejar que las horas corrieran hasta que se le dieran las ganas de contestar. Pero cuando el mensaje era de Sasuke, a duras penas aguantaba cinco minutos antes de responderle, y odiaba cuando el tiempo de espera por el moreno se alargaba demasiado.

Sin embargo, la gota que derramó el vaso y sacó a Gaara de su voluntaria ceguera, fue una imagen que recibió por parte de Sasuke un domingo por la noche.

 _«El idiota sólo quiere coger.»_

Estaba furioso y confundido. Intentó repetir esa frase varias veces dentro de su mente para creérsela y mandar al Uchiha de una vez al infierno. Mientras tanto, con el ceño fruncido, inspeccionaba la foto del miembro erecto de Sasuke, el cual era sostenido firmemente por la mano del moreno. Gaara arrugó la nariz al leer el mensaje que venía incluido en la foto:

«Desde cuándo quería enseñártela.»

Justo ahora, que tenía a Sasuke entre sus piernas, haciéndole sentir con la lengua sensaciones que Gaara jamás en su vida se habría imaginado, se preguntaba qué demonios le hizo ir contra su razón y aceptar tener una cita con Uchiha Sasuke, a pesar de lo mal que iban las cosas, a pesar de que Sasuke le haya cancelado a último momento la primera vez que iban a salir, a pesar de que hiciera comentarios sobre el montón de chicas de la acuática a las que se debería ligar el pelirrojo, a pesar de la fotografía del pene y las insinuaciones sexuales que le hacía por WhatsApp… a pesar de todo, Gaara estaba ahí, entregándose voluntariamente al Uchiha, como un maldito animal sin cerebro.

Ese día era dieciséis de julio. Una semana antes, Sasuke se había sentado a un lado de Gaara en la banca de la recepción de la acuática. Con el rostro blanco, los grandes ojos negros y sus labios delgados, rodeados por una pequeñísima barba demasiado fina como para considerarse masculina, le dijo que ellos dos iban a salir el siguiente sábado después de nadar.

—¿Y qué? ¿Te vas a volver a enfermar de repente? —había replicado el pelirrojo.

Sasuke había reído encantadoramente.

—Maldita gripa. Ese día yo ya estaba bien listo para salir contigo. Pero no te preocupes, esta vez nada evitará que te la pases conmigo todo el día.

Y fue verdad. Sasuke había llegado a su cita.

Cuando Gaara iba caminando hacia él, su corazón le latía fuerte, pero era opacado por una voz que le repetía una y otra vez: _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

No le iba a hacer caso. Su cerebro ya estaba bastante lleno de dopamina.

El moreno iba vestido como Gaara ya conocía: una playera negra de MUSE, con las mangas arriba de los codos, y un pants color azul marino (atinándole al negro), con una franja roja en los lados.

Fueron al cine a ver una película de terror. Sin embargo, Gaara sabía lo que pasaría una vez que se entraron a la sala. Sasuke le devoró la boca como un hambriento, y en realidad, al pelirrojo no le importó. No le importó saber por qué la cabeza la niña de la película terminó sobre una carretera solitaria siento picoteada por un cuervo, ni tampoco que el aliento de Sasuke tuviera sabor a nachos con queso y refresco. Lo único que importaba es que él estaba besando a la persona que le gustaba (y es que nadie nunca le había gustado tanto como el maldito Sasuke).

En una de esas, el moreno dejó de besarlo e introdujo su dedo índice en la boca del taheño. Gaara, como si fuese experto en esas cosas, cerró los labios alrededor del dedo para comenzar a simular una felación.

—No voy a coger contigo—había sentenciado Gaara al final de la película.

Habían abandonado el cine, e iban caminando hacia la salida del centro comercial.

—Está bien—dijo Sasuke, curvando los labios en una sonrisa encantadora y sutil.

Gaara lo notó y lo maldijo para sus adentros. Se estaba aprovechando de él, y el taheño caía redondito, como gorda en tobogán.

—Sólo voy a mamártela.

Esa sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Está bien, _pequeño._

Sí, entonces ahí estaban en la habitación del hotel, después de que Sasuke se tumbara en la cama y se llevase a Gaara encima de él para besarlo y acariciarle los muslos bajo el pantalón de mezclilla. Luego de unos minutos, el pelirrojo se había separado del otro y se levantó para hincarse sobre el piso frente a Sasuke, que le miró con duda.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó, enmarcando una sonrisa de media luna.

—¿Pues qué más? Lo que vine a hacer aquí.

Gaara tomó el borde de los pantalones y calzoncillos de Sasuke para bajarlos al mismo tiempo, liberando el miembro erecto del moreno (había estado así desde antes de llegar al hotel; el pelirrojo lo sintió cuando, en una esquina solitaria, Sasuke lo pegó a la pared para besarlo de frente y sus partes conectaron). Se le quedó mirando unos segundos, pensando en que era la primera vez que veía un pene que no fuera el suyo en vivo y a todo color.

 _«Es pequeño. Y todavía se atrevió a decirme por mensaje que no me iba a caber en la mano.»_

Pero no pensó mucho en aquello. Tomó el pene de Sasuke entre sus manos y le dio una lamida, preguntándose cuál sería su sabor y si sería necesario correr al lavabo a vomitar. Sin embargo, todo fue tan normal, como si estuviera lamiendo el dedo índice del Uchiha. Así que continuó la felación.

Descubrió que la textura del pene al tacto con la boca era como cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, a excepción de la cabeza. Ahí, la carne era como una membrana, tan tiernita y suave al contacto que Gaara creyó que si aspiraba con la boca le arrancaría un pedazo. Pero continuó chupando hasta engullirlo todo. Efectivamente no se le atascó en la garganta, y le dieron ganas de burlarse de Sasuke por alardear sobre su gran miembro cuando apenas llenaba la boca del taheño. Pero no se burló. Gaara estaba lo suficientemente flechado como para hacer eso.

Sasuke se apoyó sobre los codos para mirar al pelirrojo, que estaba demasiado ocupado chupándosela como para advertir que estaba siendo observado. En algún momento las lamidas de Gaara debieron provocarle a Sasuke mucho placer, o simplemente ya no podía esperar más para quitarle la virginidad, porque de improvisto levantó a Gaara por la cintura y lo recostó bajo él sobre la cama.

—Ahora es mi turno.

Esta vez, fue el moreno quien bajó los pantalones del pelirrojo hasta las rodillas, contemplando sus genitales cubiertos por los calzoncillos. Y de ahí, llegamos hasta ahora, donde Sasuke le lamía el miembro a Gaara con deseo y el pelirrojo dejaba escapar (¡al diablo todo!) gemidos de placer.

El pelirrojo agradecía que los rayos del sol se hubiesen esfumado para entonces. Entre la tenue luz de luna que entraba por los espacios que hacían las cortinas de la ventana, apenas podían distinguirse. Gaara reconocía las líneas que formaban el rostro del Uchiha, sin embargo, rogaba a cualquier entidad superior (si existía) que el moreno no se le quedara viendo mucho a él y a sus genitales.

—Ya. Ya entra—pidió. Su voz sonaba un tanto gutural entre los gemidos, pero probablemente a Sasuke le pareció adorable.

El moreno acomodó las piernas de Gaara sobre sus hombros y su pene chocó contra los muslos del taheño, que echó la cabeza para atrás, esperando el momento en el que sabría qué era el sexo por experiencia.

Sasuke alguna vez dio por entendido por whatsapp que él ya tenía experiencia en el sexo hetero, así que sí: Gaara esperaba que el otro tomara las riendas de todo, porque él apenas había visto porno algunas veces, y tenía entendido que el anal dolía horrible, especialmente cuando era la primera vez.

Así que cerró los ojos cuando el miembro del Uchiha chocó contra su entrada y la cabeza penetró el orificio. Apenas tantito y Gaara echó el cuerpo para atrás, gritando por el dolor.

—¡Duele! —exclamó molesto.

Pero Sasuke lo sostuvo por la parte posterior a las rodillas y lo jaló hacia él nuevamente. La mirada que Gaara le dedicó ordenaba, con una mezcla contrastante de sumisión y rebeldía, que no fuera tosco con él. Así que el Uchiha chupó uno de sus dedos y lo fue introduciendo en la entrada de Gaara, quien realmente no tenía control de los sonidos que salían de su boca.

Cuando el segundo dedo separó las paredes anales, Gaara experimentó una nueva sensación placentera. Se mordió los labios y Sasuke se inclinó a cerrar los dientes sobre el mentón del otro y luego le besó la boca. Hizo movimientos circulares con los dedos ahí adentro durante unos segundos y después los sacó.

Su pene rozó con el ano de Gaara otra vez y fue enterrándose. El pelirrojo apretó los dientes, tensó los músculos de la cara y aferró las manos a las sábanas de la cama.

—No te preocupes, lo haré despacio.

Gaara intentó relajarse, pero le fue inevitable gritar a medida que el pene se Sasuke se abría paso por su entrada virginal.

—¿¡YA ENTRÓ TODO!? —gritó. Sus ojos aguamarina, abiertos como canicas, estaban cubiertos por una capa cristalina de lágrimas.

—No, todavía no—dijo Sasuke sonriendo suavemente, con la vista baja hacia donde sus cuerpos se unían—. Espera, Gaara, ya casi entra. Quédate quieto.

Gaara tomó aire. Sasuke se acomodó las piernas de Gaara sobre sus hombros y continuó con el trabajo hasta que sus testículos chocaron contra las nalgas del pelirrojo.

—¿Ya entró todo? —las palabras apenas lograron salir de los labios tensos de Gaara.

—Sí—Sasuke sonreía—. Ya entró todo, _pequeño._

El moreno comenzó a moverse dentro del interior de Gaara, acatando la petición de que fuera despacio. Su miembro rozaba las paredes del ano del chico en un vaivén suave, y Gaara gemía despacio. Sin embargo, conforme los segundos corrían y estaba más entrada la noche, las embestidas fueron haciéndose más rápidas y profundas. Por un lado, Sasuke se mordía los labios, demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía. Por otro, Gaara cerraba y abría los ojos, encontrando entre la sensación extraña de dolor, un placer agridulce que le daba sentido a todo. Luego, miraba a Sasuke e intentaba marcar esa expresión en lo profundo de su mente. Estaba teniendo sexo por primera vez, con la persona que más le gustaba en el mundo.

—Ah, Gaara…

En algún punto, Gaara quiso que sus cuerpos se juntaran, así como nacieron: completamente desnudos. Él aún tenía la playera de arriba, y Sasuke la suya de MUSE.

—Quítate la playera—pidió. Sasuke obedeció gustoso.

Cuando ambos quedaron desnudos, Gaara extendió los brazos y Sasuke se dejó caer un poco sobre él para que el otro pudiera cerrar los brazos sobre la espalda del moreno. Gaara se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba húmeda por el sudor. Cerró las piernas sobre la cadera de Sasuke y ambos se besaron.

El beso húmedo terminó. Sasuke continuó con las embestidas, y Gaara no dejaba de mirarle. ¿Qué significaba este momento? ¿Qué sería del pelirrojo ahora, que se había puesto en bandeja de plata para el Uchiha? ¿Qué sería de Sasuke? ¿Qué sería de ambos? ¿Siquiera existía un _ambos_?

Toda la vida, la gente se encargaba de repetirle a Gaara que debía ser más expresivo con sus sentimientos y tomar cada oportunidad para ello. Era la primera vez que hacía caso; la primera vez que exponía su corazón sin armadura.

—Me gustas—dijo, mientras su cuerpo se movía de arriba abajo sobre la cama—. Me gustas mucho.

Sasuke, jadeando, le contestó:

—Lo sé, y tú a mí. Me gustas.

Dentro y fuera. El Uchiha era uno con Gaara y luego salía.

—¿Me vas a dejar?

Oh, el pelirrojo se miraba tan vulnerable…

—No. No te voy a dejar. ¿Por qué te dejaría?

Se lo preguntó más de tres veces, y en todas ellas Sasuke respondió lo mismo. Pero añadía una frase más entre sus respuestas, que se prolongó durante su éxtasis hasta que llegó al orgasmo:

—No habías cogido. Nunca has cogido antes…

Su pene pequeño y flácido abandonó la entrada de Gaara.

—Necesito que me la chupes de nuevo, _pequeño._

El pelirrojo se levantó y se hincó sobre el suelo para comenzar el oral.

—Esta posición es incómoda—expresó para dar la primera lamida.

Sasuke le miraba apoyado sobre los codos.

—Hay una mejor idea para que lo hagas.

—¿Cuál?

—Te acuestas sobre mí, viendo a mi pene y tu trasero en mi rostro.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó; el moreno ensanchó su sonrisa, quien sabe si fue la ternura que le provocó la expresión del más joven.

—Está bien.

Ambos hicieron un perfecto 69. El pelirrojo intentó no pensar mucho en que tenía el trasero frente a la cara de Sasuke y éste le lamía el ano nuevamente, intercalando penetraciones con la lengua y los dedos. Pero era imposible, su cuerpo estaba bastante excitado incluso antes de que terminara la función del cine.

Lamió el miembro de Sasuke hasta que estuvo erecto de nuevo. Se iba a recostar en la cama boca arriba, pero Sasuke le detuvo.

—Ponte en cuatro, _pequeño._

Gaara obedeció, apoyándose sobre los codos en la cama. Sasuke le tomó las caderas con fuerza y lo volvió a penetrar. Las embestidas duraron menos de lo que duraron la primera vez. Un chorro de semen de Sasuke llenó el ano de Gaara; llegó hasta su próstata y se escurrió por sus piernas.

—Diablos, odio esta posición—dijo Sasuke.

Gaara giró el rostro hacia él, todavía en la misma posición.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre me corro muy rápido.

Gaara no dijo nada más.

Sasuke se dejó caer a su lado, usando sus brazos como almohada. Hizo que Gaara se acomodara cerca suyo; el pelirrojo decidió acostarse boca abajo, usando los brazos como almohada también, pero apoyados en el pecho de Sasuke.

—Ay, mi pequeño Gaara. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Pues que siempre eres tan lindo, por eso no sé qué hacer contigo.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos, clavando el mentón en el pecho del moreno.

—¿No sabes qué hacer conmigo ahora que me quitaste la virginidad?

Sasuke se mordió los labios, echando la mirada para arriba.

—Yo…—una pausa—. Aun no estoy listo para ninguna etiqueta, así que no sé qué tan de acuerdo estés tú de esperar; es decir, salir juntos, antes de tener algo serio… Creo que ahora nos queda coger más y disfrutar lo que venga, ¿no?

—¿Cuándo te dije que yo quería algo serio? —respondió Gaara, con tono tosco y molesto.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, Sasuke lo pudo notar a pesar de que las luces estaban apagadas. Así que tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

—Tú crees que yo solo te quiero para una vez, para cogerte. Y no es así, no soy de esos. No quiero sólo esto de ti.

—Pero tampoco quieres algo serio—repuso el taheño—. ¿Siquiera sabes qué es lo que estás buscando?

—Es que no estoy buscando algo… Pero soy honesto cuando te digo que me gustas.

Un momento de silencio.

La mente de Gaara era un revoltijo de pensamientos. Sabía que las palabras de Sasuke eran mentiras intencionadas y asquerosas; aun así, deseaba con todo el corazón estar equivocado. Sasuke jamás le había dicho las cosas que le gustaban de él, siempre se limitaba a decir que le gustaba todo. Los ojos de Gaara se humedecieron, pero gracias a la penumbra, Sasuke no pudo notarlo.

—Mira… No es por ti que no quiera una relación seria justo ahora. He estado en cuatro anteriores, y en todas he tenido malas experiencias—la mirada de Gaara le decía implícitamente que continuara—. Todas ellas me engañaron. La primera vez lo dejé pasar, pero la segunda puse un alto. Mi última relación, hace tres años, fue la más larga. Ella tenía un hijo, pero ese no era el problema, sino que la relación era bastante tóxica. Era demasiado celosa, y además irresponsable y descontrolada, por eso decidí terminar. No quiero volver a entrar en una relación así. No me gusta que me aten.

—Yo no pretendo atarte, Sasuke—Dijo Gaara, después de haberse limpiado las lágrimas sutilmente—. Todo esto… no significa que yo ya piense que es algo serio. Si tú quieres quedarte o si te vas… lo decides tú. No puedo ni pretendo tener el derecho de obligarte a quedar.

—Y está bien. No me iré, _pequeño_ —prometió Sasuke—. ¿Sabes? Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba, fue lindo. Normalmente detesto cuando la gente me hace cumplidos, o cuando las chicas se me acercan a decirme que les gusto a sus amigas. Llego a ser demasiado apático y grosero. Pero contigo no. Está bien que me lo digas, me gusta cuando lo haces.

Se acercó y besó los labios de Gaara, que correspondió con suavidad.

Cayeron en otro momento de silencio. Sasuke acariciaba la frente de Gaara, ahí en el litoral de la piel y el cabello rojo.

—Te contaré rápidamente algo de mi historia—anunció Sasuke—. No debí haber nacido. Ya tengo un hermano mayor, así que eso hubiera bastado para mis padres. Lo que pasa es que mi mamá tuvo complicaciones durante el embarazo, y fui un bebé muy enfermizo. Ahora estoy bien, pero es necesario que siempre esté haciendo algo de ejercicio si no quiero enfermarme de nuevo. Así que escúchame bien, y recuérdalo, porque esto es lo más serio y sincero que diré esta noche: Desde ahora, sólo me dedicaré a tres cosas: La natación, la calistenia, y tú.

Esa mentira se sintió demasiado bien. Eso, y descubrir un folleto del kamasutra en el tocador del hotel, que hasta entonces Gaara consideraba un lugar decente), fue lo más impactante del día.

 **ღ**

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Gaara—. ¿Sabías que me gustabas antes de que yo te lo dijera?

Ambos habían abandonado el hotel. Estaban en camino a tomar el camión. El aire nocturno soplaba entre los cabellos negros y rojos.

—Lo intuía—dijo Sasuke, con esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te ponías nervioso cuando yo estaba cerca. Además… pensé que la única cosa que no me gustaba de ti es que nunca me mirabas cuando te hablaba. Creía que sólo eras muy engreído, pero…

—Lo hacía porque me pondría nervioso si te veía a la cara.

—Exacto—soltó una suave risita mientras tomaba de la mano al pelirrojo—. ¡Me encanta eso de ti, Gaara! Eres demasiado reservado, a veces apático, pero te pongo nervioso y eres adorable.

—Idiota—exclamó el pelirrojo, dándole un codazo en las cosquillas—. Me costó mucho trabajo decírtelo.

—Fue algo muy valiente, y lo aprecio.

—¿Te gustó?

—¿Hacer el amor contigo?

 _«¿Hicimos el amor?»_

—Sí, por supuesto que me gustó. ¿Y a ti?

—Dolió. Pero en unos momentos… se sentía bien.

—Me alegra, _pequeño_. Esperemos que la próxima vez sólo se sienta bien.

 _«¿Cuántas próximas veces habrá?»_

Se sentaron a la par del otro en el camión. Las luces de éste eran de color violeta neón. Gaara supo que recordaría esa escena por el resto de su vida: el rostro de Sasuke bajo aquella luz.

—Eres mi karma—dijo Gaara, sintiendo sobre la piel de su mano la calidez de la palma del moreno. Habló en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Sasuke pudiese escucharlo.

—¿Qué?

—Escucha, Sasuke. Nadie me ha gustado antes—dijo Gaara, elevando su tono. En realidad, no le importaba que los demás pasajeros pudieran escucharle—. A pesar de que haya salido con otras personas, nadie me ha gustado tanto como tú.

Sasuke parecía sorprendido.

—¿Y por qué salías con esas personas, entonces?

—Por pasar el tiempo—respondió Gaara—. Yo no fui amable con ninguna de ellas. Era bastante cruel a propósito. En primer lugar, les di entrada sabiendo de antemano que no recibirían de mí lo que estaban esperando, les hice perder el tiempo.

Gaara recordó los rostros borrosos de tres personas que quisieron darle lo que él estaba esperando de Sasuke en este momento (el cuarto fue Lee). Recordó cuando se aprovechó de las otras tres con el fin de satisfacer su curiosidad sobre cómo se sentía el cariño de pareja, recordó lo molesto que se ponía cuando veía el entusiasmo, la extroversión y la felicidad de una de ellas, y lo bien que se sentía ser cruel con ella para verle triste. Recordó las mentiras que dijo a todas esas personas, sobre lo mucho que les quería y lo interesado que estaba por una relación seria a su lado.

Recordó que fingió cariño para obtener algo a cambio: Eso era justo lo que su razón le decía que Sasuke hacía con él.

—No digas que es una pérdida de tiempo—dijo el moreno—. Creo que todo lo que pasas con una persona es más bien un aprendizaje.

Gaara levantó los hombros.

—Bien…—tomó todo el aire que cupo en sus pulmones—. Hace poco, como dos meses atrás, un compañero de mi facultad estaba tras de mí. Cuando se me confesó y me pidió directamente ser su pareja, no pude siquiera considerarlo… por ti.

Sasuke se vio genuinamente sorprendido. Sus labios, hinchados por los besos, formando una O y sus grandes ojos negros abiertos como platos. Gaara por fin se sintió relajado al liberar sus sentimientos.

—O sea… que cuando él te preguntó si querías ser su novio, ¿tú pensaste en mí y lo rechazaste?

Gaara mordió su labio, pensando en que se estaba proclamando totalmente a merced de Uchiha Sasuke.

—Pensé en las razones por las cuales no podía salir con él, y tú eras la primera—confesó el pelirrojo—. Me gustas tanto que realmente no me importa tener a la mejor de las personas frente a mí, Uchiha. Voy a elegirte sobre todos ellos, aunque sea una estupidez, a pesar de todo lo que me haces y lo complicado que eres. Te quiero a ti. Me gustas tú. Y estar enamorado de ti, es mi karma.

Sasuke le besó la mano.

—No pienses eso. Yo no creo en el karma—sonrió y a Gaara se le paró el corazón—. Tranquilo, aquí estaré. No pienso irme.

Sasuke acompañó a Gaara hasta la puerta de su casa y lo atrajo hacia él para encerrarlo en sus brazos y besarlo.

—Qué alta—había dicho sobre la casa del taheño—. ¿Cómo le haré para saltarme dentro y poder robarte?

—Idiota— le contestó el pelirrojo, antes de acercarse y besarse con él durante unos minutos, hasta que sus bocas estuvieron llenas de la saliva del otro.

—Te enviaré mensaje, _pequeño._

El menor asintió y entró a su casa.

Gaara sabía que lo que pasó hacía un rato, en aquel hotel, era lo más que Sasuke podía ofrecerle: el privilegio de que le robara la virginidad. Sin embargo, su corazón se aceleró cuando recibió el mensaje de Sasuke, a las diez de la noche, cuando miraba la tele sentado en el sofá junto a su familia.

«¿Cómo te sientes, pequeño?»

«Bien. No duele como creí que dolería.»

«¡Me alegro! ;o»

«¿Ya llegaste a casa?»

Sasuke le mandó dos notas de voz con una foto adjunta.

— _Aun no. Me encontré a mi hermano y a mis sobrinos en el parque cerca de la calle de mi casa. Estamos aquí un rato._

En la foto se veía a dos pequeños alegres jugando en el parque, bajo la noche. Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente, así como lo hacía cuando agregaba un cactus nuevo a su colección.

 _«Te quiero, pequeño. ¿Salimos el próximo sábado?»_

Desde que Gaara se enamoró de Sasuke, supo que le rompería el corazón. Y aun así…

 _«Claro.»_

Se lo merecía.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Lo que pretendo con esto, es demostrar los sentimientos de Gaara, una persona que siempre estuvo buscando el amor, pero se burlaba de él cuando recibía cariño de personas que no quería. Sólo pudo comprender el sentimiento de rechazo cuando conoció a Sasuke, y no le importó lo mucho que fuera a dolerle, porque cuando se está enamorado, uno no piensa con la cabeza.

PD: Me pareció que la canción de Three Day Grace resume todo perfectamente xDDD


End file.
